


Следы

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Ворнинг - сомнительные действия с животными





	Следы

**Author's Note:**

> Ворнинг - сомнительные действия с животными

В мультифандомном общежитии последние несколько недель происходили страшные вещи. Фандомы перешептывались, а пара техничек в отчаянии пыталась наложить на себя руки.  
И было из-за чего.  
В коридорах, туалетах, курилках и даже жилых комнатах стали появляться они.  
Следы.  
Сначала это были крохотные лапки — кто-то возмутился, что фандом Диснея пролез без очереди на распределение, и его поганые зайцы и олени топают где ни попадя, чтоб их Бемби икалось там в лесах.  
Накаркали.  
К отпечаткам маленьких кроличьих лап присоединились следы копыт.  
Пошли разбираться к фандому ГП, мол, опять кентавры насмотрелись свежих звезд и ушли резвиться, но ГП пил без просыху вторую неделю и от вопрошающих только отмахивался. Фандом ШХ отправился разведывать обстановку на чердаке, но не вернулся ни в тот день, ни днем позже. С чердака тянуло сладковатым дымом.  
В общаге начала назревать паника.  
\- Сволочи! - фандомы высыпали из комнат от горестного вопля.  
Вопил РФ, заливавшийся слезами и грозивший непонятно кому полыхающим пламенем кулаком. Кей-поп робко гладил его по плечу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Бумшакалака тоскливо выла.  
\- За что?! - вопил РФ, размазывая сопли кулаком. В другой руке он держал ежика, не подававшего никаких признаков жизни. - Суки! Я вам устрою море крови! Кто это сделал, кто!?  
Фандомы сочувственно помолчали. Когда за РФ закрылась дверь комнаты, в тишине раздался робкий тихий всхлип.  
\- Я так больше не могу, - младший брат Толкиен сполз по стеночке и уткнулся носом в колени.  
\- Ты что тут вообще делаешь? - Гейман присела рядом с ним и сочувственно погладила по светлым волосам, протянув пирожок.  
Толкиен-младший покачал головой и поднял на обступившие его фандомы блестящие глаза.  
\- Тебе же сестра запретила тут появляться. В вертепе разврата, - насмешливо протянул ДА, косясь на дверь в комнату РФ, из-за которой доносились крики и мат вперемешку со всхлипами и требованиями немедленно отжать у ГП сову. - Иди домой.  
\- Я домой не могу-у-у-у, - Толкиен-младший ткнулся Гейман в плечо и затрясся в беззвучном плаче.  
\- Я тебя в книжное крыло заберу, - пообещала она, грозя пальцем участливо заглядывающему в лицо Толкиена пирожку. - Рассказывай, что случилось.  
Толкиен прекратил плакать, и лицо у него стало странное.  
\- Дома ОН, - сказал он почему-то шепотом и заозирался по сторонам.  
Фандомы на всякий случай тоже нервно заозирались. В тишине тоскливо подвывала скребущая дверь позабытая Бумшакалака. В коридоре стало темней и холодней.  
\- ОН появился неожиданно. Мы с сестрой даже и не поняли, откуда взялся. А ОН, - Толкиен зябко передернул плечами, - вел себя так, как будто ничего не происходит. Как будто так всегда и было, словно просто вышел за хлебом, а вернулся в семью уже через пять лет. Ничего себе сходил туда и обратно, - пробормотал он под нос.  
\- Да кто «Он»?! - нетерпеливо спросил Спокон.  
Толкиен тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь.  
\- Наш младшенький. Хоббит.  
Бумшакалака взвыла на высокой ноте и замолкла. Фандомы неловко переминались.  
\- Ну? - ДА устал бросать взгляды в сторону двери РФ и нахмурился. - И что?  
\- Понимаете, - Толкиен-младший уставился на свои идеально вычищенные ботинки. - Он — позор семьи.  
\- Да ладно. А мы думали, хуже твоей сестрицы...  
\- Вы не понимаете, - Толкиен сделал страшное лицо и продолжил шепотом. - Хоббит — это наказание семьи. Он нам двоюродный, я только слышал в детстве, что за плохое поведение его отдали учиться в какую-то специализированную школу. Исправительную, - прошептал он и побледнел. - Я не знаю, что там исправляют, но вернулся он оттуда таким, что...  
Толкиен перевел дух и обхватил себя руками.  
\- Сестра второй месяц в истерике. Понимаете... - он замялся. - Когда Хоббит впервые появился у нас, мы даже обрадовались. Ну, я так точно. Он сказал, что его выпустили за примерное поведение, и он хочет продолжить учебу под чутким присмотром старших родственников. А на следующий день, - Толкиен вздрогнул, - он привел домой Алешу!  
\- Так он просто пидарас что ли? - скривился ДА, но Толкиен замахал руками.  
\- Он привел домой лося, - договорил он трагическим шепотом.  
Где-то раздался стук ударившейся о пол челюсти, к которой тут же подбежала Бумшакалалка, сосредоточенно обнюхивая.  
\- И сказал, что Алеша теперь член семьи.  
\- Ну да, у лося-то член...  
\- Тихо! Не при ребенке! - возмутилась Гейман и приобняла бледного как стенка Толкиена.  
\- Сестра пыталась с ним поговорить. Вразумить, - фандомы поморщились, представив себе, на какой громкости обычно вразумляет сестра Толкиен, - но он... понимаете... не совсем был готов к общению. Он вообще был немного не в себе. А потом он стал водить домой компании, которые все съедали и выпивали. И лося поили тоже. И кормили. Всяким. Сестра стала несколько... нервной, и, в общем, я решил немного... тут... погулять, - у Толкиена-младшего снова задрожали губы, и Гейман поспешила увести его в свой корпус.  
Фандомы мрачно переглянулись.  
\- Лось.  
\- Копыта.  
\- Следы в коридоре.  
\- Лось.  
С этого дня началась слежка. Было ясно, что Хоббит не заставит ждать своего появления в общаге, потому что запасы «всякого» фандомы пополняли именно здесь.  
То тут, то там в глубине коридоров слышались шепотки.  
\- А что он пьет-то вообще, а? Или он не пьет уже, а принимает что потяжелее? «Алеша», до такого надо ж еще додуматься!  
\- Он явно курит. Или принимает внутривенно, - авторитетно заявил фандом Хауса.  
\- Перебродивший здравур?  
\- Нет, что-то более... каноничное. Иначе его не возьмет. Эль?  
\- Нет. Еще более... Хоббит. Что у него в каноне? Гномы? Что для гнома главное?  
\- Топор? Погоди, ты что, хочешь сказать, что он колет внутривенно экстракт топора?  
\- И нюхает золотой порошок. И алмазную крошку.  
\- Что за бред вы несете, - фыркнула проходившая мимо Гейман, но даже в ее голосе слышалась опаска.  
Когда на пороге общаги вновь появился Толкиен-младший, напряжение достигло предела.  
\- Он...он... - задыхаясь, частил тот. - Он... все.  
\- Что все? Что все? - обеспокоенно галдели фандомы.  
\- Он у нас больше не живет! - улыбка на лице Толкиена-младшего появилась на мгновение, но тут же погасла. - Сегодня утром он в сестре узнал лося. И предложил познакомить с Алешей поближе...  
Фандомы ошарашенно молчали.  
\- В общем, я побежал домой, нам еще новые стекла сегодня вставлять, а Хоббит теперь, наверное, переберется к вам.  
В тишине СПН предложил всем свой запасной дробовик.

Он пришел в общагу ночью.  
В тишине коридоров раздался цокот копыт и тихий мелодичный смех.  
Фандомы вглядывались в темноту сквозь дверные щели, не решаясь выходить.  
Его нес на спине лось, и вплетенные в его гриву и косички Хоббита колокольчики тихо звенели в леденящей тишине. Кто-то вскрикнул и зажал рот рукой, потому что Хоббит обернулся на шум и улыбнулся широкой и очень приветливой улыбкой.  
\- Мне сказали, меня тут ждет хороший ужин, - ласково сообщил он и замер посреди пустого коридора общаги. Выл ветер и Бумшакалака. - О, у вас тут и зверьки есть. Я их очень люблю, - пропел он, мягко склонив голову. - У меня, кстати, ежик тут убежал давеча. Никто не видел?  
В дальшем конце коридора раздался грохот, и на пороге комнаты возник РФ, прижимающий к груди кашляющего ежа.  
\- Себастьян, - обрадовался Хоббит и начал приближаться.  
\- Сука, - прохрипел РФ. - За ежа — не прощу.  
Фандомы начали медленно выползать из комнат, доставая попкорн.  
\- Сейчас мы будем его лечить, - покивал Хоббит. - Грибами. И магией.  
\- Да мне посрать, что у тебя тоже животное из коробочки, - РФ попятился было в замешательстве, но быстро взял себя в руки. - Я тебе сейчас голову оторву, укурок! Ежи — это святое!  
Лось остановился и фыркнул. Хоббит оглядел РФ с ног до головы и позвал:  
\- Себастьян, идем домой?  
Еж нервно полез запазуху РФ.  
\- Пойдем, Алеша, нам здесь не рады, - огорченно сказал Хоббит и развернул лося.  
\- В каком году он будет в универ-то поступать? - прошептал кто-то панически под звук удаляющегося цоканья копыт.  
\- В этом, - нервно отозвались из темноты. - Новый набор ФБ. В этом...


End file.
